


Diplomacy

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura and Romelle are invited to view and learn about some important Earth practices.





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 25: ~~Halloween~~ or **“We’ll get through this together.”**

“We’ll get through this together,” Allura murmured, clutching Romelle’s hand tightly.

“It’s not too late to turn back,” Romelle whispered back, holding back just as firmly.

Allura shook her head. “We were invited. It would be rude to turn down this educational experience.”

Romelle shuddered. “We have been on several of these educational forays into Earth technology and practices. Surely we could...send Coran to this one.”

Allura gripped her hand tighter. “Coran is still off-world. We can do this. Maybe...maybe our views of it will change as we learn more.”

“I find that very unlikely,” Romelle muttered. “Surely we could claim we have urgent business elsewhere? They can’t _make_ us do this!”

“ _I’m_ making us do this,” Allura hissed back. “For diplomacy!  And we should hope they would do the same for us if we had agricultural practices to share anymore. Or a home planet!”

“But it’s so...”

Allura agreed with her, but the Humans wanted to share all aspects of their culture and lives with their new alien allies. Turning down such invitations would cause offence. She could suffer through this to maintain their new diplomatic ties.

But, if she had to, so did Romelle.

Squaring her shoulders, she nodded. “Let’s go learn about dairy farming then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know XD it's getting harder and harder to stay motivated to finish Sapphic September...Coran and Allura seemed so horrified by milking Kalternecker? Thought I could play on that a little.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
